


Spongebob's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Starfish Crusaders

by OhGodOhHeck



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodOhHeck/pseuds/OhGodOhHeck





	Spongebob's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Starfish Crusaders

SpongeBob’s Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Starfish Crusaders  
(This is a Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure x Spongebob Squarepants crossover and uses the character DIO from Jojo’s and the concept of STANDS)

Chapter 1: All Sponged Up  
As night fell upon the small underwater town of Bikini Bottom, everything was calm and in its rightful place. Or was it? As the town fell silent, there was one place still brimming with energy: the Krusty Krab. However, it wasn’t your typical kind of energy, no, not by far. This night, April 15th 20XX, will go down in history as the most monumental yet horrific days in Bikini Bottom history. Tonight is the night that the Krabby Patty secret formula was stolen for good.

The time was 2:55am. Darkness hung over the interior of the Krusty Krab. The usual employees were nowhere to be found, leaving nothing but an empty husk of one of the most popular joints in the city. 

*SHHHK*

The door to the restaurant swung open, revealing a mysterious figure standing in the doorway, drenched in the shadows of the night. Entering the building, the figure slowly turned into one that was more familiar: one of a humanoid creature. The creature couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as they disarmed the security in the building and proceeded to sneak over to the most sacred room in the restaurant: Mr. Krab’s office. It was here that the formula was housed. If the Krusty Krab was an organism, the Formula Vault would be the heart. It was here that several battles had taken place, protecting the formula from Plankton’s attempts to steal it. However, tonight might be the night that all those battles were for naught, and by a creature that might not even be Plankton nonetheless. A creak could be heard in the lobby. “Probably just the wind”, they thought to themselves. Wasting no time at all, the creature used their massive arms to snap open the vault door. The final bastion protecting the secret formula crashed to the ground.

*BROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*

*BROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*

The sound of the alarm clock shook the tropical fruit known as SpongeBob's house, awaking him and his pet snail. The clock read: “2:55am”. SpongeBob rose as usual, taking care to not to disturb Gary too much as he turned off his alarm clock. “Good evening, buddy” said SpongeBob, which was met with a less than enthusiastic *meow* from his beloved companion. “I know, I know. I don’t usually set an alarm for 3am, but after how busy yesterday was, I felt that I needed to set one. Can’t risk sleeping through my nightly routine of checking the sesame seeds, after all” he said, followed by a laugh to which Gary couldn’t care less. While he loved his friend, he couldn’t wait for SpongeBob to leave so that he could score a couple more hours of his snail-nap. With his square pants on tight and his tie on tighter, SpongeBob grabbed his flashlight and headed out of his room. “Good night, Gary, I’ll see you in a bit”, to which the only response to be had by Gary were content snores.   
SpongeBob proceeded out of his home and locked the door, taking notice of the light that was still on in Squidward’s bedroom in the house next door. “He’s probably just up late working on a new art piece”, SpongeBob thought, and started on towards the Krusty Krab. On his way down the road, he couldn’t help but notice how odd tonight felt. What could have happened? He had done the same thing he did every night, but still, something felt off. Was it Squidward’s house, perhaps? No, no, Squidward was often up this late working on stuff. Shrugging off the feeling, he started humming to himself to make the trip feel a bit less lonesome.

After what felt like ages, the Krusty Krab had finally come into view, but something was off. Focusing harder, SpongeBob had noticed that...the doors were open? That couldn’t be, nobody should have been there before him; Mr. Krabs needs his beauty sleep and Squidward was at home, and well, he’s Squidward, so he would never go in early! This whole situation reeked of tartar sauce. SpongeBob raced inside the building --- The time was now 3am. 

Suddenly, Spongebob heard a creaking noise coming from Mr. Krabs’ office. “Mr. Krabs?? Are you in there?”, he was about to speak before seeing the shadow of someone through the tiny window on the door. This shadow was unlike any of the ones who work at the Krusty Krab and was definitely NOT Mr. Krabs. Not a second later, he heard a large *THUD* from the office. “That's it, I’m c-c-coming in!” SpongeBob yelled as he swiftly grabbed his flashlight and slammed the door to the office open. It was there that SpongeBob had witnessed a sight he hoped he’d never see: the vault door had been ripped off the hinges of the vault and was crashed into the floor, leaving nothing but a gaping hole of what once was the most sacred place in Bikini Bottom. However, in the midst of it all, SpongeBob didn’t forget to notice the swinging of the side door leading to his work station. Was the perpetrator still around? He couldn’t be too far; just moments ago, his shadow was in plain sight. SpongeBob raced through the side door and out the back, forgetting his flashlight in the office before. 

Darting out of the building, SpongeBob could see a figure just yards in front of him. “STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU PATTY SNATCHER!” SpongeBob yelled, before pulling out his secret weapon: his bubbles. The Patty Snatcher didn’t slow down an inch: “If you ever hope to see me or your precious patty recipe again, I’ll let you in on a little secret: meet me on the Surface World in exactly 15 days and take it from me by force!”  
“I won’t have to wait that long, you crook!” SpongeBob replied, blowing up a bubbled shaped like a torpedo. He hopped on in the hopes of catching up to the crook. Faster and faster he approached. SpongeBob might actually stop the crook here and the day will be saved, right? May Neptune be with him. As SpongeBob neared the Patty Snatcher, the enemy took notice of the approach of the yellow lad. 

“Oh, you’re approaching me?” he said, pulling out a knife he had slid into his pocket in times prior

“HAHA, well then, come as close as you’d like!” he shouted, before throwing the knife with the power of a megaton.   
“Oh really? You think that’s enough to stop me?! I might not have my license, but I don’t need a license to steer a bubble!” SpongeBob said, veering his torpedo away from the knife and swaying it out of harm's way. Or....was it? 

The knife flew by SpongeBob, clearing the torpedo and missing the target. Just as he thought he was out of the woods, SpongeBob heard a noise that sounded like the tick of a clock. The knife, which had previously missed, had suddenly seemed to change its course and was now right in front of SpongeBob. Had he thrown two knives? That seemed impossible; SpongeBob would have seen it just as he’d seen the first one. It was dark but the knife’s metallic coat shone with the gleaming of the moon. Coming back to reality, SpongeBob only now had realized the grim situation he had been met with.  
“No no no no no NO!” SpongeBob cried, veering the torpedo upwards in an attempt to shield himself from the knife.

*BOOOOMMM*

The torpedo exploded, sending SpongeBob tumbling onto the cold, hard ocean floor, knocking SpongeBob unconscious and toppling onto the knife he so desperately tried to avoid.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA, AND WHO IS THIS ‘PATTY SNATCHER’? YOU FELL BY NONE OTHER THAN THE GREAT DIO, REMEMBER THE NAME!”, the creature yelled off from the distance at SpongeBob’s body.


End file.
